Total Drama Boys Vs Girls
by Gracierocks82
Summary: This is Total Drama Boys Vs Girls. Please tell me if you like it or not because its my first ever story.


The sun is just beginning to set, as the camera pans to the infamous host, Chris! Chris flashes his smile to the camera and says, "Welcome to Total Drama Island Boys VS Girls. This is our first ever season and I am your host, Chris Mclean. This season will surely be epic. We will see who is truly better. The girls or the boys. These contestants will be playing for One Million Big Ones! Only the best of the best will remain."

 **(The Theme song comes on)**

 **Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine**

 **You guys are on my mind**

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 **And now I think the answer is plain to see**

 **I wanna to be famous**

 **I want to live close to the sun**

 **Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

 **Everything to prove, nothing in my way**

 **I'll get there one day**

 **Cause I want to be famous**

 **Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

 **I wanna to be, I wanna to be; I wanna be famous**

 **I wanna to be, I wanna to be; I wanna be famous**

 ***Whistles***

In the distance is the speedboat dropping off the first five contestants for the Girl's Team at Camp Wawanakwa.

Iris, Candice, and Maria walk off the speedboat as they have a glimpse at the place they will be staying.

Candice glances at Chris then back at the sucky camp. "Wow, what a nice place you got here Chris." She sneers sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. Candice flips her red hair to the opposite side of her head, muttering things that shouldn't be said on television.

Maria and Iris both scream of excitement as they step off the boat.

Smiling, Iris walk up to Chris and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. "Wow Chris, I LOVE this camp!" Her bleached Blonde hair shined in the moonlight.

Chris wipes off the kiss from his cheek and says sternly, "No, Iris. It took me forever to get this make up done and you ruined it. Candice, Maria, and Iris step to the side. Wait a minute, I thought the producers told me five gi-"

Just at that moment, the twins, Raelyn and Valerie, run off the speedboat, their brunette hair in a ponytail.

As they reach the dock, the twins stop running and the speed boat sped away from the dock. Out of breath, Raelyn gives the girls a big fake smile. "Pardon us, Valerie couldn't find her bag." Raelyn giggles then gives her sister a wink.

Valerie sees the wink, and looks at the other contestants with a devilish grin. "Yep, I'm always losing things."

 **Valerie's Confessional: I know we just got here in all, but what's Total Drama without the drama? You'll see what we did…..eventually.**

Chris sighs a deep breath and continues with the show, "If you excuse me, we have a show to run. America, meet our next five contestants on the Girls Team."

After a couple of minutes, the last five girls arrive at the island. Once the speed boat came to a stop, April, Dani, Grace, Sophia, and Brie exited the boat and walked to the dock. April's hair was tied up into a ponytail and she was wearing a simple crop top with high waisted shorts. Grace, on the other hand, had black hair with blue eyes. She was wearing everything black with seven inch black platforms.

Brie had her cheerleading uniform on with her blonde hair tied up. She looked at the camp and then at all the girls. "Guys, if it makes you feel any better, we might be in Hunger Games because of the tents!" Brie did a happy dance as the others slightly rolled their eyes.

Sophia just sighed and told Brie, "Your ignorance hurts me. We haven't even been here for five minutes and I feel like I am already losing brain cells." Sophia shook her head and looked up at the sky. It was almost pitch black outside.

Valerie looked at Chris, "Isn't there supposed to be another team?" She looked around for a speedboat but couldn't find it.

Chris just glared at Valerie. "I was getting to that. Damn, you guys never let me finish my sentences." Chris then steps to the opposite side of the dock. "Anyway, here are the next five competitors for the Boys Team!"

Rodger, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, walked off the speed boat. He was with the four other guys. He winked at Maria as he arrived on the island, but all she did was roll her eyes.

Kendrick, Jon, Leonel, and Ryder walks off the speed boat and onto to the dock. Kendrick's brown hair was slicked back with overly used gel. On the other hand, Leonel's long blonde hair was down to his shoulders. As they walk to the dock, Jon trips off the boat and almost lands in the water.

Everyone, even the Girls Team, giggles except Sophia. Sophia looks a little concerned but then began to fake laugh, brushing it off.

Chris smiles and tells the Boys Team, "Looks like Jon is having a hard time. But it's okay since the challenge didn't start yet. Anyway, let's have the first half of the Boys Team stand right across the girls."

Kendrick, Jon, Leonel, and Ryder stands across the girls as the remaining contestants of the Boys Team steps off the boat.

Drew, Peirce, Sherman, Spencer, and Todd strut off the boat as they point and laugh at Grace's outfit.

Grace rolls her eyes, sticks up the middle finger, and sneers angrily, "Eat me."

 **Grace's Confesional: We literally just got here and I feel like the guys already don't like me. Wow.**

The camera pans to Chris as he stands between the Girls Team and the Boys Team. Chris looks up at the sky and then into the camera. "That's it for Part One of two parts for episode one. See you next time on, Total Drama Boys Vs. Girls!"


End file.
